THE KISS OF THE BLACK WIDOW
by Yuki Lunar
Summary: Universo Alterno - Natalia Romanova es una espía entrenada especialmente para no sentir nada, solo para ser una mujer sin sentimientos, preparada para morir. Pero una misión le va a cambiar la vida completamente... conociendo a un capitán y a un soldado... / Romanogers y algunos tintes WinterWitch./ Lenguaje OFENSIVO.
1. Capítulo 1 - Introducción

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Disney-Marvel**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Kiss of the Black Widow**

 **Por Yuki Lunar.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Introducción**

 **.**

Natalia Alianovna Romanova era una espía rusa, dedicada de lleno a su trabajo, entrenada para no sentir dolor, ni tener sentimientos absolutos. Ella era la mejor de su grupo de entrenamiento. Estaba preparada para morir si era necesario. Actualmente tenía unos dieciocho años, y más de diez mil misiones encima, en donde cada una de ellas podría haber sido la última. Una chica de dieciocho años que en vez de tener una vida de joven en edad universitaria, o de disfrutar salidas con amigos, o de noviar o lo que sea que haga una chica de esa edad, pues ella arriesgaba su vida por la paz de su nación… aunque no tanto.

Sí bien, la corrupción era la cara oculta de una nación, de un gobierno, había gente detrás de ella que estaba dedicada al tráfico de armas, de drogas, de personas, etc., pues Natalia era la encargada de desbaratar siempre algo que esté fuera de la normal en su totalidad, pero además, su misión era limpiar ese lado oscuro…, hacer el trabajo sucio como quien diría, y si tenía que caer cualquier país, cualquier presidente, lo que sea, caería.

Natalia en la jerga de "agente", se la llamaba "black widow", famosa por su seducción, por su método de disuasión, por su manera de engañar, y finalmente, meterte la patada final en el trasero…, en algunos casos, te daba el beso de la muerte.

Ella no sentía que tenía tiempo para hacer amigos aunque muchos en la agencia de espionaje ruso tenían la intención de hacerlo, ni hablar de trabajar en equipo, sentía que era una pérdida de tiempo y que ella solita podría hacer todo en menos de lo que tarda un equipo completo de cinco personas.

Estaba en medio de un operativo con unos mafiosos italianos encargados del tráfico de armas cuando el jefe de la KGB la llamó para pedirle con urgencia que se acercase a la oficina para solicitarle un trabajo muy importante y de carácter prioritario.

Ella estaba en un rincón de un galpón apestoso y mugroso, entre cajas de madera enormes, se sentía un olor a humedad y a podrido. Unos tipos regordetes enfundados en trajes de vestir estaban ordenando un cargamento que un camión estaba a punto de despachar. Y Natalia no quería dejar de pasar la oportunidad para desbaratar esa banda en menos de lo que canta un gallo, asique primero dejó en espera a su jefe, y salto desde su lugar, con un traje enterizo negro ceñido al cuerpo, con alguna tela especial hecha para resistir ataques de electrochoques o balas, a su vez, en sus muñecas llevaba una especie de casquillos negros que disparaban directo al blanco y explotaban dejando que la chica colorada tuviera una gran ventaja sobre sus enemigos. Una gran balacera empezó a escucharse y a retumbar en ecos mientras que la señorita Romanova trataba de esquivar las balas como podía, ella era muy ágil en ese sentido pero no podía confiarse nunca.

Hasta que llego a algunos de esos hombres y empezó a pelear con patadas y piñas, esquivaba otras tantas y siempre daba a los puntos débiles. Finalmente pudo tirar a todos, dejándolos en el piso. Acercó una especie de reloj de muñeca a su boca y le hablo a ella:

—Nido caído, repito, nido caído.

Contorneando seximente sus caderas, camino hacía una salida trasera que daba directo a un callejón. Ya la noche fría había caído y su trabajo ya estaba hecho. Largó todo el aire y tomó el teléfono mientras se subía a un vehículo Lada color negro. Trabó todas las puertas y puso su celular en un porta teléfono que estaba pegado al vidrio polarizado. Tiró su espalda hacia el asiento.

—Ahora sí jefe, dígame, ¿qué tiene para mí?

— _Señorita Romanova, no me gusta que me deje en espera cada vez que la llamó, esto es de urgencia… —_ empezó la voz de un tipo sesentón a regañarla.

—Estaba ocupada, sabe que mi trabajo lo tomo enserio— respondió ella revoleando los ojos, mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo y atravesaba el cinturón de seguridad.

Natalia se caracterizaba por ser poco educada y nada vueltera.

— _Solicito su presencia ahora mismo en la oficina._

Y eso fue lo último que dijo el tipo cuando la espía decidió cortar la comunicación. Respiró hondo y se fue hacía allá.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Nueva misión

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Disney-Marvel.

.

Capítulo 2

"Nueva Misión"

.

Ya eran las once de la noche, y casi no había gente en las calles de Moscú. Romanova estaba muy cansada y deseaba tomarse un rico y fuerte café antes de ver la peluda cara de ese hombre. Le caía mal ese tipo. Había ascendido hacía poco a su cargo como jefe autoritario de la agencia especial, y siempre la tenía de punto a Natalia, cada vez que podía le mencionaba que deseaba que ella liderará a un grupo de agentes para completar misiones, pero la espía siempre se negaba profundamente a hacer eso.

Había llegado al estacionamiento, una cochera con bajada, que a simple vista parecía común y silvestre. Estacionó el Lada y se bajó. Caminó hasta un ascensor que quedaba a unos metros de donde había dejado el vehículo y cuando éste llegó, ella entró para marcar unos botones que descendían.

Llego al piso -3, las puertas se abrieron y solo se veía un escritorio, una mujer sentada frente a él, mientras tecleaba una laptop, una mujer con traje de secretaria color cian, tenía clavado una especie rodete en su cabello. Miró a la colorada por encima de sus lentes.

—¿Qué se le ofrece? —recitó la mujer y luego le mostró sus amarillentos dientes.

Claramente la mujer de ese piso era una especie de fachada.

—"Witsi Witsi araña, tejió su telaraña"—canturreó desganada la espía.

Ya no estaba enfundada en su traje negro, más bien tenía unos leggins oscuros, una camiseta con cuello alto y una chaqueta de jean, con una gorra sobre su esbelto pelo suelto y unos lentes oscuros a pesar de no estar al sol.

La mujer mayor amplió su sonrisa y tocó un botón por debajo de su escritorio, detrás de ella una falsa pared color blanca se movió hacia un costado dándole lugar a Natalia para ingresar. No agradeció ni nada, fiel a su estilo. La pared detrás de ella se cerró, y ella pudo ver un pasillo iluminado, con oficinas separadas por paneles transparentes, camino hacia el fondo del mismo donde estaba la oficina de su jefe. En la puerta había un cartel con el nombre de: Kuznetsov Dimitri.

Entró sin tocar la puerta haciendo sobresaltar al hombre detrás de su escritorio, un hombre regordete, enfundado en un traje gris, con la insignia de la KGB encastrado en su lado derecho del saco. Sus ojos apenas se veían de lo arrugada que llevaba su frente, tenía cejas gruesas y coloridas entre blanco y negras. Tenía la cabeza mitad calva y su otra mitad cubría un poco su cabeza pero lo bastante canoso.

La muchacha sin disimulo hizo una mueca de desagrado al verlo. Se sentó cuando el hombre iba a abrir la boca pero ni siquiera lo dejo hablar. Se sacó los lentes y lo miró. Era totalmente inexpresiva su mirada.

—Natalia, cuando te llamo, debes atenderme —el hombre juntó sus manos y entrecruzó sus dedos. La pelirroja arqueó una de sus cejas —. Pero iré al grano.

—A eso vine — respondió la mujer con arrogancia. El hombre gruñó un poco, a pesar de que la admiraba por ser la espía perfecta, detestaba lo mal educada que era.

—... Debes viajar mañana a primera hora a Berlín. Tienes que seguir a dos hombres de la fuerzas armadas estadounidenses—De un cajón, sacó un folder color amarillo con unas hojas y fotos, se lo acercó y la muchacha se dispuso a abrir y a leer mientras el hombre seguía explicándole—. Estos hombres vendrán a observar un experimento con humanos que hemos replicado aquí en Rusia, y tememos que sean informantes directos de la CIA. Sí esa información cae en manos equivocadas, podrán utilizarla con sus soldados y se produciría una catástrofe.

—¿Utilizarlos? ¿En qué sentido? — Natalia leía el informe, luego tomó una fotografía de cerca de un hombre rubio con gafas oscuras y con el traje verde de las fuerzas armadas. En el pie del mismo decía "Steve Rogers, Capitán del ejército".

—Se utiliza un suero especial, en donde se le inyecta a quién esté capacitado para soportarlo. Eso lo convierte en súper soldado. — el jefe se puso de pie mientras caminaba unos metros hacia una mini barra que tenía y se servía un trago de alcohol.

Natalia estaba preparada para cualquier misión que le otorgasen, pero esto le hacía explotar el cerebro, sobre todo el tema de un "suero" que te convertía en "súper soldado". Su entrenamiento había sido bastante especializado, pero esto estaba más allá de su realidad. Incluso le había causado demasiada curiosidad el tema y sobre los dos tipos que de seguro debía que seducir para sacarles información y de seguro, su jefe le pediría que los ejecutase con la mayor discreción posible. Sonrió de solo pensarlo.

—… y sobre todo, Natalia, te pido discreción —el hombre la sacó de su ensoñación, mientras le servía una vaso de whiskey—. No puedes ejecutarlos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? — su grito fue encolerizado mientras se ponía de pie, tanto que incluso el vaso había caído al suelo bruscamente rompiéndose en mil pedazos—: ¿Cómo qué no debo ejecutarlos? Mi trabajo consiste en eso.

El hombre intentó calmarla subiendo las manos como si fuese inocente de asesinato. La mujer apoyó sus manos en el escritorio mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Bueno, resulta que la comisión directiva de la KGB los quiere vivos, porque si se trata de que ellos son informantes directos, debemos llevarlos ante la ONU, y allí serán juzgados como corresponde. Nosotros solo te enviamos a ti, no es jurisdicción de Rusia — ella se sentó mirando a la nada misma, el hombre le sirvió otro vaso y se lo puso adelante—. Sabes que sí fuese en éste país, te lo pediría con gusto.—Natalia miró el vaso, lo tomó y sorbió el trago largo hasta bajarlo en su totalidad.

«—En tu casa tienes otro sobre con tu nueva identidad, pasaporte, pasajes y vestimenta. Debes pasar desapercibida ya que iras como secretaria de la Ministra de seguridad, Ninochka Evgenia. En el aeropuerto de Berlín te esperará un compañero — nuevamente ella lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada—. Él te llevará a tu estancia y allí podrás trabajar tranquila. Pronto sabrás como se llama — sonrió triunfal el hombre, ya que la muchacha no quiso ni chistar —. Él te encontrará.

.

.

N/A: gracias a todos/as que leyeron y lo votaron. Pido disculpas si los capis son cortitos pero creo que serán necesarios para introducirlos en la historia. ¡Muchas gracias!

Yuki Lunar


	3. Capítulo 3 - Berlín

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Disney-Marvel.

.

Capítulo 3

"Berlín"

.

En el avión, Natalia llevaba puesta una peluca negra, cortita por los hombros, un flequillo recto haciéndole juego, tenía un abrigo largo y negro, unos lentes de lectura sin aumento, solo para engañar las apariencias. Le había tocado en un asiento delante de todo, no había mucha gente, y eso le daba una gran ventaja para poder repasar todos sus documentos.

La mujer podía hablar varias lenguas, esa era otra ventaja para poder acercarse a los caballeros. Miró las fotos de los hombres. El soldado de nombre "James Barnes" no parecía tan sospechoso.

—Soldado — dijo por lo bajo Natalia, como si fuera lo más bajo e irrelevante —. ¿Qué mierda puede hacer un soldado de informante?

Pero analizó nuevamente sus facciones. Quizá podía empezar por él, aunque no quería perder el tiempo tampoco. Si empezaba primero por Steve Rogers sería más rápido. Ella trabajaba a ese nivel y nunca jamás se había equivocado en sus misiones.

Descartó en su bolso la foto de Barnes. No le pareció relevante entonces.

Solo serían casi tres horas de viaje, pero seguramente tenía mucho que hacer cuando llegase a allí. Además alguien la iba a esperar, aunque su jefe nunca le especifico quién. Odiaba esto y seguramente podría escabullirse apenas terminase el check-out.

Repaso nuevamente la misión en su cabeza. Repaso su nueva identidad. Repaso cada paso que daría, lo que diría, como lo haría. Cada detalle como siempre solía hacer. Era su estilo, nunca fallaba y está ocasión no sería la excepción.

Cuando el avión aterrizó en Berlín, todos los pasajeros empezaron a bajar, ella esperó un poco a que la aglomeración de gente desapareciese de su vista. Cuando terminó de hacer todos sus trámites, llegó a la zona de espera mientras llevaba su valija en carrito, miraba con disimulo hacía todos los puntos posibles.

—¿Romanoff Natasha? — un hombre se acercó de atrás para decirle suavemente en el oído, y como la muchacha no estaba acostumbrada a entablar relación con extraños, se volteó violentamente llamando la atención de algunas personas del aeropuerto. El hombre la tomó de la mano—. ¡Oye, oye! Calma— se llevó una de sus manos a su pecho para presentarse, y la espía se calmó —. Soy Clint Barton. Soy agente alemán.

Romanova lo miraba con desconfianza pero supuso que era de quién le había hablado su gordo y estúpido jefe que nunca jamás le había dicho quién putas era el que iba a esperarla. El hombre rubio de ojos claros, llevabas puesto un traje gris, estiró su mano para estrechárselo.

—Lo siento, es la primera vez que me envían a otro país — ella soltó su valija y le estrecho su mano —. Natalia Romanova… bueno, aquí entre nos, Natasha Romanoff. Un gusto.

El hombre le soltó la mano y tomó educadamente la valija de la chica para seguir caminando.

—Sigamos caminando, no nos detengamos — ella afirmó con la cabeza —. Asique tú eres la famosa Black Widow de la que me hablaron. Eres más bella en persona.

La espía hizo una mueca como si lo que le dijese ese hombre fuera desagradable.

—Entonces, ¿ya sabías quién era, verdad? Porque a mí no me informaron quién eres francamente, no tengo idea.

Clint se carcajeo un poco al escucharla. Sonó hasta irónico. Salieron del aeropuerto y se subieron a la parte trasera de un vehículo de un Volkswagen, mientras el chofer guardaba la valija en el maletero.

La ahora Natasha, se bajó la peluca y la puso a un costado suyo.

—Me estaba dando calor esta cosa.

Barton sonrió de lado al escuchar su comentario.

—Pues en tu estadía, tendrás que utilizarla. Nadie puede saber quién eres Romanoff. Yo estaré como seguridad del doctor Dereck Ferdinand.

Los dos repasaron de a poco el plan…, aunque era Barton quién hablaba más que Natasha, o al menos ella no deseaba estar en compañía de él. Llegaron a un hotel donde bajaron los dos y Clint la acompañó hasta su habitación.

—Hoy descansa, mañana a las siete tienes que estar arriba. Dentro de tu cuarto hay un teléfono para comunicarte conmigo.

Clint ya le había abierto la puerta de la habitación y la muchacha lo miraba con mucha desconfianza, a lo que él movió la cabeza en un gesto de entendimiento de que ella quería que se marchase de ahí, ahora. Soltó el picaporte, le sonrió y se fue.

En cuanto Barton desapareció de su vista, la mujer entró y cerró la puerta poniéndole llave. Antes de sacarse la molesta peluca, se aseguró de que en la habitación no hubiesen ni cámaras ni micrófonos. Siempre era precavida, además que siempre le habían enseñado que debía desconfiar de los extraños aunque cuando fuese tu aliado. Le tomó alrededor de una hora para asegurarse que todo el lugar estaba limpio, asique finalmente se despacho de la bendita peluca, se metió al baño y se ducho para luego poder ponerse algo cómodo.

No tenía nada más que una laptop y el teléfono celular que le había obsequiado el tal Barton. No podía comunicarse con su jefe tampoco, ya qué corría el riesgo de tener intervenida la computadora, aunque ella era una experta en informática y tranquilamente podría hackearla.

Pero no tenía ganas y solo quería concentrarse en su plan. Lo primero, era investigar donde estarían alojados los dos sujetos y tenía tiempo para poder recorrer un poco Berlín y los posibles lugares para encontrar a Rogers y a Barnes, aunque menos importante el último.

Se arreglo con otra peluca más larga de color negro, se hizo una trenza cocida, se puso las gafas de lectura sin aumento, se puso un tapado de piel sintético, abajo solo llevaba una blusa negra con encajes transparentes que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y un pantalón negro ajustado de vestir. Hacia frío, sí pero ella desde el primer momento ya estaba haciendo su trabajo, y ya por último, llevaba unos zapatos taco aguja altos. Se maquilló un poco la cara, aunque apenas, tomó su bolso y se dispuso a salir, antes de cerrar la puerta, puso un pedazo de papel entre el marco y la puerta. Bajo al hall de entrada del hotel y dio aviso al conserje.

Pero al voltearse para salir, se encontró con lo que ella buscaba, y sonrió del lado izquierdo, haciendo notable unos pequeños huecos en su mejilla izquierda.

Steve Rogers estaba caminando de frente a ella, llevaba gafas de sol, hasta que se los bajó cuando iba cruzándose con la espía que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. El hombre hasta se volteó apenas para seguirle viendo con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro, hasta algo seductora, ella lo miró un poco más y le guiñó el ojo hasta que salió del hotel.

Bueno…, aparentemente el trabajo se estaba haciendo solo. Y eso le facilitaba un poco más las cosas a Natasha en una ciudad tan grande como Berlín.

.

.


	4. Capítulo 4 - El soldado

N/A: Gracias a mi Team Romanogers que me alienta a continuar y me ayuda muchísimo con los consejos.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Disney- Marvel.

.

Capítulo 4

"El Soldado"

.

.

Cuando llego a una vieja cafetería, poco llamativa y atractiva, ingreso y se sentó para pedir un café solamente, sacó su teléfono celular y llamó a su "compañero" no tan compañero porque no quería trabajar con él.

—Sí… encontré al capitán. —dijo tapándose la boca contra su teléfono.

— _¿Sí? ¿dónde?_ — preguntó del otro lado Barton. Al parecer, estaba ocupado porque se escuchaba como agitado.

—Está en el mismo hotel que yo.— Romanoff miraba con disimulo hacia todos lados, la moza se acercó con un café a su mesa en conjunto con unas tostadas—. Gracias — le dijo y le sonrió falsamente.

— _Eso facilita un poco las cosas._

—Sí, creo que puedo empezar ahora mismo cuando salga de ésta cafetería. —En ese momento, Natasha se cambio el celular del otro lado mientras lo sostenía con su hombro izquierdo para revolver el azúcar en el café.

— _Bueno, solo ten cuidado Natasha, y por cualquier cosa me llamas._

—Sí claro. — fue la respuesta neutra de la chica antes de cortar el teléfono. Sorbió su café, guardo su teléfono en la cartera.

Sonrió pensando en los improperios que le habrá lanzado Clint al teléfono. Pero es que ella no era de esas personas que saludaban y todas esas formalidades mundanas, no era su estilo. De fondo se escuchaba el ruido de las maquinas de café mientras elaboraban el pedido de los clientes a su vez, que los excéntricos olores al mismo llegaban a sus fosas nasales. El lugar daba a una calle muy transitada, tenía ventanales gigantes, asique la vista era bastante amplia y luminosa.

Natasha, en la costumbre de voltear a ver a su alrededor, descubrió algo que no pensó que podía llegar a pasar…, y es que ya eran dos veces que tenía suerte en un día. ¿Cómo podía pasar? Y allí estaba, en una de las mesas de frente a ella. Lo miró varias veces para dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo y que no fuera una farsa.

Barnes estaba tomando un café con medialunas, estaba vestido de camisa blanca, corbata roja y pantalones de vestir, su pelo en media melena que le llegaba por los hombros lo tenía recogido en una coleta pero baja, de manera desfachatada y algo diferente a lo que ella imaginaba o que había visto en la fotografía que le había dado su jefe. El hombre de repente se volteo un poco y su mirada se encontró con la de la espía. Ella no se espanto como cualquier mortal, más bien le sonrió de manera de seductora. James apretó los labios en una sonrisa mientras afirmaba con la cabeza, como sí hubiese visto la joya más hermosa de Berlín, y literal, Natasha lo era. Ella era bastante atractiva y llamativa por donde pasase.

Ella apoyo su barbilla sobre su mano sin quitarle la mirada de encima, y luego la corrió para sorber un poco más de su café. El hombre sintió la tremenda tentación de ponerse de pie y caminar hasta su mesa, apoyar sus manos sobre la tabla de madera las mesa de Natasha mirando fijo los hermosos ojos celestes de la muchacha.

—Hola desconocida que me mira. — ella amplió su sonrisa.

—Hola desconocido, te puedes sentar si quieres. —señaló la otra silla, éste le hizo caso.

—¿Nos conocemos? — le preguntó él coquetamente apoyando sus brazos en la mesa e inclinándose para mirarla mejor.

—Mmm no, pero creo que por tu acento, no estarás más que unos pocos días, ¿verdad? — ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Wow, veo que eres bastante intuitiva. Me llamo James Barnes, soldado del ejercito estadounidense a punto de ser teniente. — le extendió la mano clavándole una amplia sonrisa mostrando su perfecta mandíbula.

La de pelo oscuro, se hizo la asombrada, levantó sus cejas y le estrechó la mano.

—Soy Natasha Romanoff, la secretaria de la Ministra de Seguridad de Rusia — marcó tan bien el acento ruso, que Barnes se mordió las labios—, Ninochka Evgenia, un gusto.

—Ah, creo que estamos para lo mismo entonces — dijo asertivo ya dejando de estrechar su mano—. Vienes para la convención alemana de Bonn, ¿no?

—Ese mismo — Natasha llamó a la moza levantando la mano —. ¿Quieres tomar algo? —le ofreció.

Él parecía bastante sorprendido. La chica regresó a la mesa en ese momento.

—Oh, bueno un licor de chocolate, por favor. —le pidió en un perfecto alemán.

—Whisky — pidió Nat escuetamente. La muchacha se fue y ellos siguieron conversando.

—Estoy en el hotel Berlín de aquí, a unas cuadras. —le comento el de pelo largo y ella de nuevo se hizo la asombrada.

—¡Pero mira que casualidad! —tono sorpresivo—. Yo también me alojo ahí.

—Bueno, entonces seremos vecinos por unos días —Barnes de manera tan galante, le guiño el ojo, la chica de la bandeja regreso con sus tragos, el hombre tomó el suyo—.Tendría que presentarte a mi capitán. De seguro te agradará. — James sorbió su vasito de licor.

Romanoff sorbió su vaso de whisky, sintió que su cuerpo se calentó de repente, y se contuvo de hacer cara de asco, ese whisky era muy fuerte.

—¿Capitán? ¿Quién es? —de nuevo, hizo tono sorpresivo.

—Steve Rogers. —agrego James, de nuevo dando otro pequeño sorbo, terminando su licor.

—Oh, me encantaría conocerlo — la ahora pelinegra se tiro hacia atrás, intentando coquetear nuevamente—. Debe ser un encanto.

—Está noche cenaremos, si quieres, puedes venir con nosotros—descaradamente, Barnes se volvió a inclinar hacia la muchacha, la repaso una vez más de arriba a abajo, luego sacó su billetera y tomo algunos billetes y una tarjeta de presentación—. Aquí te dejo mi contacto, y con esto pagas los tragos y tu café.

Todo esto lo apoyo debajo del servilletero, se puso de pie y se acerco a ella a darle un beso en la mejilla clavándole firmemente los labios en la piel de la viuda. Ella se sorprendió, no es que no lo esperase, pero creía que Barnes era de esos tipos reservados que besaban las manos de las mujeres. E igualmente, intentó sonreírle como si eso hubiera sido espectacular.

—Nos vemos, _Auf Wiedersehen_ —dijo él antes de desaparecer enseguida de la escena del crimen.

Entonces fue ahí cuando Natasha exhalo todo el aire contenido, se paso la mano por la mejilla, uno pensaría que era para limpiársela. Quizá, éste soldado no era ten irrelevante y podía ser más débil para hablar, absolutamente se notaba que era un tipo muy verborrágico. Romanoff tomó la tarjeta que le había dejado Barnes y lo examinó profundamente. Lo guardo en su cartera y dejo allí el dinero que le había dejado el hombre para abandonar la cafetería.

El tipejo era bastante peculiar, directo y nada tímido. Al doblar la esquina para llegar al hotel, se choco de frente con otra persona.

—¡Ay lo siento! — dijo ella en alemán sin mirarlo, era la primera vez que estaba distraída realmente, pero el hombre se empezó a carcajear, haciendo que Natasha tuviese que mirar bien a quién se le estaba disculpando.

—No entiendo alemán. — comentó el de pelo rubio bajándose nuevamente las gafas de sol. Finalmente, se dio cuenta de quién era, y pudo relajar las facciones de su rostro.

—Lo siento — dijo ella en ingles entonces —. Ante la duda quise hacerlo. — respondió en tono cómico. Le sonrió.

—Eres la chica del hotel — Rogers señalo hacía el lado donde estaba a unos metros el complejo.

.

.

Continuará…

N/A: Muchas gracias por leer, por votar y comentar. Me motiva a continuar esta historia. Aún es medio confusa, pero ya todo se aclarará.

Acepto las criticas constructivas siempre y cuando sean con amor y respeto.

¡Saludos!

Yuki Kou.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Reencuentro

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Marvel-Disney

.

Capítulo 5

"Reencuentro"

.

El capitán Rogers extendió su mano para saludar a la hermosa pelirroja.

—Al parecer, sí — sus manos se estrecharon.

—Steve Rogers, capitán del ejército estadounidense.

—Natasha Romanoff, en representación de la secretaria de la ministra rusa de seguridad—Ella soltó su mano y le sonrió amigablemente—. ¡Vaya! Asique tú eres el famoso "Capitán" ¿no? — soltó la espía y luego se río.

Se hizo nuevamente la sorprendida, pero le volvió a pasar algo, aunque, distinto con Barnes. Los ojos del tal Steve la miraban con inocencia, ternura…, y eso le parecía algo incomodo, pero no desagradable. No supo definirlo al intentar descifrarlo, e igualmente necesitaba conocerlo mejor para su misión y no juzgarlo.

—Oh, ¿ya conociste a ese casanova? —dijo en un tono un tanto molesto, frunció el ceño. Llevó sus brazos en jarra.

Natasha se río fehacientemente por primera vez en tanto tiempo. ¿Enserio un tipo podía hablar tan a la antigua?

Pero a Steve no le causo gracia eso.

—Lo siento, es que no me pareció un 'casanova' —hizo unas señas medias vagas sobre la palabra como si las encomillara —. De todos modos, no tengo interés en él — sus ojos hicieron contacto directamente con los de Steve.

Rogers se estremeció a ese contacto, otra sonrisa ladina se le escapo.

—Por como lo conozco, seguramente ese te invito a la cena de ésta noche ¿no? — había relajado las facciones de su rostro, a lo que Natasha ladeo una sonrisa sincera. El tipejo le parecía inocente.

En automático, se pusieron a caminar hacia el hotel, estaban a unos metros nada más. Al llegar a una entrada vidriada donde había unas puertas giratorias, los dos se volvieron a ver a los ojos.

—Creo que iré, me gustaría —ella enganchó su mirada con la celestina del rubio —. ¿A qué hora es?

—A las 21hs, estaremos en el vestíbulo central— él señalo la misma entrada—. Seremos pocos comensales— entonces Rogers espero la respuesta de la mujer.

—Estaré aquí entonces — declaró, se inclinó un poco para saludar a Steve de manera educada, y él se lo devolvió.

—Te veré está noche, Natasha Romanoff — dijo él dándose por satisfecho. Ella cruzó la puerta giratoria y volvió a mirarlo desde el vestíbulo para concluir ese mini encuentro con una sonrisa.

.

.

Ya había hablado con Clint sobre sus encuentros espontáneos durante el día, incluso el mismo hombre se ofreció a cubrirla, por si las cosas se salían de control. Pero pronto la espía desestimó la propuesta, no creía que esos dos pudieran estar complotados de alguna manera o no veía fiable eso, al menos que ellos tuvieran la sospecha de que los estaban vigilando. Barton insistió mucho en que Nat utilizará un micrófono de espía por debajo de su ropa, a regañadientes y revoleando los ojos a manera de cansancio, ella acepto.

Se vistió frente al espejo, intentó pegar lo menos visible el micrófono ya que utilizaría un vestido demasiado escotado, que por cierto no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

En éste caso, el color del vestido era borravino, según la luz cambiaba a un bordo oscuro, tenía algunos encajes en la parte escotada y los dobladillos. Se había puesto un colgante del mismo color con un dije de una flecha, de un lado del vestido, tenía un tajo hasta llegar al muslo de su pierna derecha, en la otra pierna oculta se había puesto una especie de "liguero" donde cargaba el arma por si algo se presentaba.

Se repaso el maquillaje, se puso la peluca negra con la que había llegado a Berlín, se hecho un perfume dulce de Agatha Ruiz de la Prada delicioso, y salió de su habitación.

Bajó lentamente al vestíbulo, y cuando llegó a donde Steve le había dicho, y como si lo hubiera invocado con la mente, allí estaba…, de traje negro formal, peinado hacia al costado. Le sonrió al verla, y la repaso de arriba abajo, le tomó una de sus manos y la beso suavemente, provocándole estremecimiento a Natasha.

—Se ve... — a Rogers parecía que le habían robado las palabras a pesar de que era él el que hacia los halagos—, se ve esplendida señorita Romanoff.

—Por favor, no me digas señorita — le devolvió una sonrisa irónica con esas palabras.

—Lo siento, soy demasiado educado a veces — Steve ensancho tanto sus labios que se le formaron unos pequeños huequitos en sus mejillas, y a la chica se le hizo tierno—. ¿Vamos? —le preguntó ofreciendo el brazo para que ella enganchara el suyo.

—Si, vayamos — respondió Natasha, acto seguido, engancho su brazo y caminaron juntos hasta el comedor.

Era un salón amplio con decoraciones un tanto antiguas. Paredes con tapizado en color rojo y dorados resaltaban, arañas de luces antiguas de vidrios sobre salían de los techos otorgando luces tenues pero que a la vez se veía notablemente todo el comedor.

Se oían ruidos de cubiertos chocarse, diferentes olores de platillos llegaban a sus narices. Rogers miró su reloj, se sentaron en una de las mesas reservadas.

Nadie había llegado aún, solo estaban ellos dos, y se habían puesto de acuerdo para esperar un poco a los demás.

.

.

Continuará…

N/A: perdón que tardé en actualizar, pero tengo varios fics en progreso y le estaba dando prioridad a los que están por terminar. Muchas gracias por la paciencia, por los comentarios y los votos.

Gracias por el aguante a mi Team Romanogers 3

Yuki Kou.


	6. Capítulo 6 - ¿Nuevos Aliados?

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Disney-Marvel.

Capítulo 6

"¿Aliados nuevos?"

.

.

El señor James Barnes, se había demorado en llegar junto con otros comensales, pues él había tenido problemas para acomodarse la corbata, y esa fue su escusa para zafar del momento. La parejita no conocía a Romanoff y a Rogers, asique ellos estaban salvados. Natasha quedó sentada en medio de los dos hombres, a pesar de ser una mesa redonda.

Steve estuvo un poco molesto al momento de ver a su amigo tan demorado, y fueron unos malditos veinte minutos en los que hizo esperar a la dama. De todas maneras, buscaba la forma de pasar el rato para hablar un poco de los dos.

A Natasha le parecía interesante el hombre rubio, sus hazañas le parecían impresionantes, hasta que había mencionado un secreto de Estado muy importante: la existencia de super humanos, o humanos mutados genéticamente.

Y no era que ella no entienda del tema, solo que en Russia, a los soldados perfectos se les lavaba el cerebro y se los forzaba a entrenamientos duros y violentos, no existían sometimientos de agujas ni sueros poderosos. Llegó a pensar en cierto modo que esto era nuevo y seguramente fabuloso, pues ella era perfecta, y si lograba robar un poco de ese suero, no le haría falta más nada.

—No estoy de acuerdo con el experimento, me ha tocado apresar a muchos hombres y mujeres con poderes, y me apena. Uno de ellos era muy joven, al parecer le había picado una araña alterada genéticamente, y concibió sus poderes.

Natasha estaba realmente sorprendida, y no era joda. ¿Por qué en Russia, estás cosas no se hablaban?

—¿Muy joven? ¿Cómo cuánto? — preguntó, pero la edad no le sorprendió, ella empezó en esto desde pequeña. Steve se llevó una mano a su barbilla mientras intentaba recordar el suceso.

—Mmm, unos 15 o 16 años, pero me dio pena, me parece muy chico para andar haciendo cosas malas en la calle. Ahora mismo se encuentra bajo la supervisión de una organización secreta del gobierno de los Estados Unidos — sonrió al mirarla socarronamente—, pero Natasha, no puedo contarte más, lo siento.

Ella coqueteo con una sonrisa.

—¡Ay no te preocupes! —igual había abierto la boca lo suficiente para que ella pudiera investigar por su cuenta—. Yo solo me inmiscuyo en los asuntos de mi país, pues no somos de sociedades secretas y esas cosas — se río moviendo las manos y Steve se le unió a la risa.

—Bueno, hay algo más— dijo Rogers mientras se cubría la boca con una de sus manos—, hay un hombre ultra-mega millonario que hace robots voladores, el ejercito pensó en comprarlos, pero él se niega, solo quiere usarlos para él.

—¡Wow! ¿Y cómo se llama? —se estaba poniendo interesante esto.

—Tony Stark, ¿Te suena el apellido de algún lado? — preguntó el hombre, le había pedido a un camarero del hotel si le podía servir una copa de vino y Romanoff no quiso quedarse atrás, aunque le pidió un whisky más fuerte.

—Creo que sí — sabía quién era, sus jefes habían planeado miles de maneras de robarle su tecnología para trabajar con ella—, Y dime Steve, ¿Te llevas bien con él?

Rogers se carcajeo mientras se tiraba hacia atrás, y la espía se sorprendió de su manera de reír.

—Nos llevamos como el agua y el aceite. Pero esa es otra anécdota para otro momento. Lo único que puedo decirte, que es un tipo engreído y arrogante, y le gusta llamarme "capi-paleta".

Ahora era ella quién se reía de eso. Él revoleo los ojos y bufó, ¡sabía que no tenía que contar eso!

—Eres agradable Steve, nunca había conocido a alguien así— Natasha tomó un sorbo de su whisky, hizo una mueca de lo fuerte que estaba, pero era lo único que tomaba. Steve levantó su copa hacia ella y luego la sorbió.

—Tú también me pareces agradable Natasha, aunque creo que escondes muchos secretos —el rubio la miró fijo a los ojos seriamente por un breve instante, luego volvió a tomar otro sorbo de su vino tinto.

—Lo siento, en verdad lo siento chicos, no podía ponerme la corbata— dijo un acalorado James, señalaba su corbata color roja haciendo juego con unas rayas negras—. Espero que me perdonen, ¡espero no haberme perdido de mucho eh! —Detrás del hombre, había una parejita que miraban algo confundidos. Y Barnes se dio cuenta de que Natasha y Steve estiraron el cuello para verlos.

«—¡Oh! Ellos son Visión Maximoff y Wanda Maximoff —los presentó el hombre, todos se saludaron estrechándose las manos. Finalmente, todos se sentaron en la mesa redonda, Natasha atrapada entre los dos hombres. Frente a ella, estaba Wanda y a su lado su esposo Visión—. Ellos son de aquí y trabajan para el doctor Dereck, estarán en el evento de mañana y me pareció interesante invitarlos para conocernos mejor, ¿no creen? — Barnes mostró sus perfectos dientes en medio de una sonrisa.

Algo estaba mal, algo no cuadraba para Nastasha realmente.

.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, cada uno hablaba de lo que trabajaba acompañado de alguna anécdota, y se la estaban pasando bien. Sin embargo, para Natasha había algo que no encajaba, que le parecía extraño, y se olvido que estaba involucrada en la conversación, porque no había escuchado que la estaban llamando.

La mano de Steve sobre su hombro la sacó de sus cavilaciones, por suerte pudo reaccionar pacíficamente antes de intentar darle un puñetazo en la nariz.

—¿Natasha? ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Rogers realmente preocupado.

—Eh, sí, sí, solo que estoy cansada, no dormí absolutamente en el viaje, y aunque fue corto, viajar cansa — mintió descaradamente, le sonrió con agradecimiento. Steve asintió ante su respuesta.

—Voy al tocador— pronuncio Wanda con su acento sokoviano, llevaba un vestido negro entallado al cuerpo, pelo suelto y largo y un ligero maquillaje. Miró a la otra mujer—. Natasha, ¿me quieres acompañar?

La espía frunció el ceño. Definitivamente, esto era demasiado extraño.

—Sí, ¿por qué no? — dijo mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su bolsito.

—Nunca entendí el misterio de porque las mujeres van juntas al baño — dijo a modo de chiste James Barnes y los otros hombres se rieron. A las mujeres no les causo mucho en realidad.

.

Las dos llegaron al tocador, y Natasha notó el apuro de la otra mujer al llegar al lugar, asique, con disimulo, llevó su mano a su muslo, dónde tenía el liguero con el arma.

Al entrar, la otra colorada cerró la puerta con cerrojo y se puso frente al espejo mientras miraba a Natasha a través de su espejo.

—Tú debes ser la espía, ¿verdad? — preguntó sin tapujos la mujer. Romanoff abrió grande los ojos y sin dudarlo, sacó su arma y le apuntó.

—¿Quién mierda eres y que quieres? — le amenazó entre dientes, destrabo las balas y puso su dedo en el gatillo.

—Calma — Wanda levantó sus manos para mostrarle que no tenía intenciones de hacerle nada, la otra no bajo la guardia, pero trabo las balas—. No soy tu enemiga, Romanoff, soy tu aliada, conozco a Clint.

Ella bajo el arma al mismo tiempo que bajaba sus hombros y rodaba sus ojos.

—¡Maldito Clint hijo de su…! —el último improperio se lo guardo para luego guardar la puta arma—. Le dije que quería hacerlo sola.

—Escúchame, no tengo mucho tiempo antes de volver a la mesa Natasha, necesitamos información sobre los dos hombres, Rogers y Barnes. Visión y yo sospechamos de Barnes. ¿Tienes algo útil?

La espía lo pensó un poco. Ella no compartía su trabajo, odiaba hacer eso, pero… supuso que tenía que confiar en el hijo de su madre de Clint.

—Steve hablo de super-humanos, pero solo me dijo poco antes de que llegaran ustedes. Si me dieran solo ésta noche, podría tener algo útil mañana a primera hora antes del desarrollo del evento.

Wanda se acomodo los aretes de sus orejas mirándose al espejo, ésta asintió.

—James no dijo nada, solo que esta muy ansioso de lo que pasará mañana…, y también sospechamos de un tercer informante, pero no está presente.

Eso se le escapó. ¿Cómo podía cometer estos fallos?

—Estaré atenta a los detalles. Gracias — solo dijo secamente.

Las dos salieron del cuarto de baño y volvieron a su mesa. La cena ya había terminado, y las luces se pusieron tenues, una música movida empezó a sonar y todos se levantaron de la mesa para bailar al momento en que el DJ arengaba al público a salir a la pista. Nat notó que James se levantó de ahí y desapareció de su vista. Iba a ir a seguirlo, pero la cara de Wanda desde la pista le aviso que no lo hiciera.

¡Mierda! Esto no le gustaba para nada y…

—Nat— se volteo hacia la voz de Steve, estaba sonriente, sus ojos brillaban, ¿estará borracho? —; ¿Bailas conmigo?

No le quedo otra, asique decidió bailar con el hombre rubio. Steve era bastante duro para hacerlo, en cambio Natasha, a pesar de que ella no era del baile, lo hacia demasiado sensual.

Después de estar así por un rato, en los que bailaban una canción lenta, Steve la sostenía de la cintura, y apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro de la mujer, ella paso sus brazos a través de su cuello.

Quizá, no era tan malo, pero no quería desviarse de su trabajo, sin embargo, tenía la sensación que Steve no era el tipo de hombre del que creían que era al final, parecía más una carnada.

—Natasha — dijo él en su oído, su cuerpo estremeció al escuchar la ronca voz de Rogers —. ¿Quieres ir conmigo… a mi habitación? — le preguntó, aunque sonó algo avergonzado—. Bueno, si no quieres no me voy a enojar tampoco— se alejó para verla, él le sonrió.

Ella tardó un poco en procesar la propuesta. Luego le sonrió.

—S-si claro Steve, vamos— le animó ella, entonces dejaron de bailar y Steve la llevo de la mano. La chica buscó la mirada de Wanda hasta que la encontró mientras ella bailaba con… ¿James? Intentó entrecerrar sus ojos para ver mejor, pero ya la había perdido de vista.

.

.

Continuará…

N/A: ¡Muchas gracias a quienes me leen, a quienes comentan y demás!

Perdón si me tarde en actualizar, pero le estoy metiendo a full a otros fanfics que están a termino y quería hacerlo rápido.

Saludos a mi #TeamRomanogers por hacerme el día agradable con sus anécdotas, risas, debates, etc.

¡Nos leemos!

Yuki Kou.


	7. Capítulo 7 - Amnesia

Disclaimer: los personajes son de Marvel-Disney.

.

Capítulo 7

"Amnesia"

.

Se había despertado totalmente confundida. Un fuerte dolor le golpeó la cabeza en ese momento, intentando enfocar su visión para reconocer el terreno.

Ésta no era su habitación, entonces intentó no bajar la guardia. Buscaba por ahí algún reloj que le pudiese indicar la hora, y se asombró cuando lo encontró. Eran casi las seis de la mañana, y en dos horas, Clint la pasaría a buscar.

Pero lo más importante:

¿Dónde mierda estaba ella?

Miró hacia su lado, y había un bulto grande.

—Puta madre — susurró.

¿Se había acostado con Rogers? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? ¿Acaso la había drogado y violado? ¡No, no puede ser!

Lentamente se fue deslizando de la cama, e intentó en la poca oscuridad de la habitación, buscar alguna pertenencia. Entonces, abrió los ojos como platos, cuando se pasó las manos por su pecho y se daba cuenta que solo tenía su brassier puesto. Instintivamente se cubrió, y claramente, su cerebro no la estaba ayudando en su estado de somnolencia.

— ¡El micrófono! La puta madre, el micrófono— exclamó nuevamente en otro susurro, por el rabillo del ojo vio movimiento de su compañero, pero se calmó enseguida cuando vio que solo se había volteado, y continuaba durmiendo.

Tenía que encontrar el puto micrófono, y cualquier pertenencia que pudiera delatar su doble vida como espía. Le dio gracias a Zeus por mantener aun intacta su peluca. Pero le preocupaba además que no pudiera recordar nada, y se preguntaba cómo había pasado esto.

En puntitas de pie, corrió al tocador y cerró la puerta con la traba. Inspeccionó cada rincón, y no encontraba el maldito micrófono… y el arma.

¡El arma que llevaba en su pierna!

Lanzó otros improperios al aire. Si no recordaba un carajo, y si no encontraba sus pertenencias rápido, esto iba a ser un problema.

Respiró hondo, e intento tomar calma. Ella no era estúpida, había estado drogada alguna vez, sin embargo, estaba programada para nunca meter la pata, pero esto era demasiado.

Revisó los cajones del botiquín del baño, cajón por cajón, hasta que un alivio llegó a ella. Había encontrado el arma y el micrófono. Seguramente, Rogers la habrá querido desnudar, pero antes de eso, ella habrá ido al baño con alguna escusa y se quitó todo.

Ahora solo faltaba su ropa. Chasqueo la lengua mientras salía a rastrear su vestido, y solo le llevó diez minutos encontrarlo, pues lo había encontrado en un rincón del cuarto, seguramente lo habrá revoleado ella, o Steve, ¿quién sabe?

Corrió al baño nuevamente. Volvió enganchar su arma al liguero de la pierna y luego se puso el vestido encima. Se miró al espejo y como pudo, se acomodó la peluca. Al menos si salía, prefería hacerlo muerta antes que sencilla.

Cuando salió del tocador, se aseguró de no hacer algún ruido que pudiera despertar a Steve, y salió como puedo de la habitación finalmente.

.

El ' _quid_ ' de la cuestión, era que tampoco sabía en qué piso estaba. Camino hasta la escalera más cercana, y había averiguado a través del cartel de señalación, que estaba en el quinto piso. Bajó hasta alcanzar su piso y luego llegó a su cuarto, pero cuando abrió la puerta, se dio cuenta que el papelito que había dejado entre el marco y la puerta no estaba, y esto ya se estaba volviendo embarazoso.

Al entrar a su propio cuarto, la reviso de pies a cabeza, y no encontró nada, pero no podía bajar la guardia…

¿Y si entonces Steve no fue quien la drogó?

— ¡Mierda! — Bramó entre dientes tirando el micrófono al piso—. Ese hijo de su puta madre de Barnes.

¡Claro! Steve dormía como si no le debiera nada al mundo, ella no recordaba, pero no tendría sentido que él la hubiese drogado, además, se notaba que él también estaba desnudo al momento que ella salió de la cama…, y las bragas también se las había olvidado.

Sintió un poco de vergüenza arder en sus mejillas, pero no era momento de detenerse en eso, debía recordar lo mejor posible la madrugada… cuando miró el micrófono, recordó que nunca había cortado comunicación con Barton, asique él debió de haber escuchado algo.

Se metió a la ducha, necesitaba quitarse esa resaca con una buena ducha de agua caliente y aclarar un poco su cabeza.

.

 _Habían llegado a la habitación de la mano. Aún estaba desconcertada con respecto a Maximoff y Barnes…, pero ahora tenía que preocuparse en su misión, que era seducir a Rogers para sacarle información, pero se le estaba haciendo difícil, el hombre se estaba poniendo algo sentimental, y francamente, a ella también le estaba pasando…_

 _Era difícil de creer, pero se dio cuenta cuando después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación, Steve la tomó de la cintura, mirándola de cerca, rosándole la nariz, sintiendo su aliento, pero nada más. Él le sonrió coquetamente._

— _¿Quieres algo de tomar?—le propuso, mientras con la mano la guiaba por el cuarto._

 _Ésta habitación era un poco más grande que la de ella, incluía una barra de tragos. Ella repaso cada rincón de la habitación, siempre era bueno recordar en detalle eso._

 _Cuando Steve volvió a insistir en ofrecerle algo de tomar, ella lo rechazó. Y estar en la habitación de Rogers, seguramente implicaba tener relaciones, pero no quería entregarse a la primera, y él hombre no daba indicios de ser precipitado._

 _Se sentaron en los taburetes de la barra de tragos y conversaron de cosas triviales._

 _Todo iba bien, hasta que Rogers hizo una pregunta que quizá, Nat se sintió invadida en parte._

—… _Y cuéntame Nat, ¿tienes novio? — preguntó mirándola seriamente. Ella pestañeó ante la misma._

— _N-no, solo estoy casada con mi trabajo — fingió una sonrisa._

— _¡Qué aburrida! — respondió él con una sonrisa divertida, ella rodó los ojos._

— _No es de aburrida, es que, no tengo tiempo para relaciones. El amor es para niños — comentó ella mientras revoleaba la mano, quitándole importancia a esas cosas._

 _Al parecer, le tocó un poco la moral al hombre cuando dijo eso, porque su sonrisa desapareció._

— _Entonces… sí te propongo de conocernos, aunque sea, ¿me rechazaras? — ella se quedó impactada al escuchar semejante… cosa._

— _B-bueno, eso no sería algo malo, a menos que no tengas pensado volver a los Estados Unidos cuando ésta convención termine— listo, con esto se lo tenía que sacar de encima._

— _De hecho, tengo pensado quedarme por Europa, ir a Rusia a conocer no me vendría mal, y podría aprovechar— él bebió su trago de un solo sorbo y dejó el vaso ahí, se puso de pie y la miró—. Iré al baño, vengo enseguida — dijo señalando hacia el tocador, ella asintió, cuando Steve desapareció de su vista, ella se levantó de su taburete._

 _Algo tenía que encontrar en ese cuarto, y tenía que ser rápido. Sin perder tiempo, miró cada cajón que encontraba en algún mueble, debajo del colchón, detrás de los cuadros colgados en la pared, adentro de los zapatos, estuvo así un buen rato, hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta del baño, y dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para sentarse en la cama. El hombre apareció delante de ella._

 _Se sentía bastante cansada, sentía el cuerpo totalmente pesado, era una sensación de fatiga terrible la que tenía. Steve se estaba rascando los ojos, pero enseguida, la miró con algo de lujuria._

 _Se lamió los labios._

 _Se arrodilló frente a ella y le tomó de la barbilla, haciendo que lo mirase._

— _No sé si te lo dije — declaró en un hilo de voz, Natasha podía sospechar que Steve estaba demasiado ebrio—, pero me pareces preciosa Nat. Nunca conocí a una mujer tan segura de sí misma como tú._

 _Wait; ¿No se supone que él debía ser el seducido y no ella?_

 _Su cuerpo se paralizo ante las palabras de Rogers._

 _¡Qué injusto! Y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la respiración del capitán estaba encima de ella, robándole el aliento. Sus latidos se aceleraron, y pronto, los labios de Steve absorbieron los de ellas._

 _El gusto a ron podía sentirse mientras sus lenguas jugueteaban, y la sensación era agradable a medida que el beso se fue profundizando. Las manos de Steve acunaron el rostro de Romanoff, y ella enredo sus brazos por su cuello. De a poco, él la fue acostando en su cama._

 _Natasha se relajó tanto, que cuando Steve quitó una de sus manos de su rostro y la deslizo por uno de sus muslos, ella se dio cuenta del arma, entonces lo empujó un poco cortando el beso._

— _L-lo siento Steve— dijo ella mientras se sentaba, y él se corría hacia un costado. Podía verse la incertidumbre en su rostro; ¿La habrá incomodado? —. Tengo que ir al baño— ella sonrió como si se estuviera disculpando con él._

 _Steve asintió, y ella se fue al tocador._

 _._

A medida que se iba arreglando para el encuentro con Barnes, algunos flashes de recuerdos venían a su cabeza. Pero ella estaba segura que no tomó nada en la habitación de Steve, asique claramente estaba descartado que él la haya drogado.

Pero…

¿Y si Barnes había metido la droga en el trago de Steve y, había pensado todo meticulosamente para que cuando Rogers la besará, ella también recibiera el efecto?

Miró la hora y ya quedaba al menos media hora para que Clint pasase por ella, asique decidió llamarlo mientras se decidía a bajar al salón principal a servirse un buen café fuerte.

.

Continuará…

N/A: perdón por la tardanza en actualizar, espero que les éste buscando la historia…

¿Qué pasa doctor García? Jajaja

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios!

Yuki Kou.


	8. Capítulo 8 - el golpe

Capítulo 8

"El golpe"

.

Natasha ingresó al vehículo al que Clint la había ido a recoger. Ella ingreso con sus lentes de sol puestos, ya que no quería que sus oscuras y gruesas ojeras sea expuestas a pesar del maquillaje que se había puesto. Ella se sentó al lado de su aliado y el coche arrancó.

—¡Dime que has escuchado algo de anoche...! — dijo preguntando, pero sonó más a una afirmación. Sus esmeraldas asomaron por arriba de sus gafas, conectando su mirada con la de Clint.

—Demasiado... más de lo que necesitaba saber... — comentó él con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Me drogaron, y no recuerdo la mitad de anoche— escupió Nat, volteando su cara y mirando por el vidrió del auto. Clint se relamió los labios.

—Lo importante es, que Steve Rogers, no es sospechoso. Ayer, mi compañera Wanda, me dijo que paso la noche con James Barnes — él se recostó en su asiento, siguió mirando a Natasha que ésta había volteado a verlo.

—¿Y? — cuestionó, como si eso no fuera lo más importante.

—Bueno..., ella cree que Barnes ésta detrás de todo, y que Steve solo es un cebo para despistar.

—¡Lo sabía! Mierda — protesto entre dientes, mientras apretaba sus puños—. ¿Qué procede? — preguntó ella, sacó su arma de su porta armas, y se fijo la cantidad de balas que tenía el revolver, luego lo levantó, haciendo que simulaba a un punto en particular. A Clint le dio escalofríos.

—Yo estaré cerca del doctor Ferdinanz, tú quédate cerca del doctor también, Wanda y Visión me cubrirán por arriba — Barton miró a Natasha severamente. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró y se rindió. No le quedaba otra opción.

—Estoy segura que ese hijo de puta me drogó, de alguna forma lo hizo. — luego de un breve silencio bajando la mirada a sus pies.

—No me cierra muy bien, pero estoy seguro que Steve no tiene nada que ver.

Y al llegar al edificio alto, de vidrios espejados de color celestes, los dos bajaron y quedaron en encontrarse dentro. Natasha se colgó su entrada especial en el cuello y se lo mostro a unas personas de seguridad. Caminó por el edificio colmado de gente, buscando el piso donde se haría la exibición privada de Ferdinandz.

Al llegar, al primero que vio, fue a Steve, que estaba de espalda, y como si la hubiera percibido, se volteo, y sus miradas se conectaron, logrando que la chica abriera los ojos como platos, además que sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Ella se acercó, intentando ser discreta para encontrar a Clint.

—¡Hey! ¡Aquí estás! Me asuste cuando no te vi...—comento él, seguramente ella entendía a que se refería, mientras llevaba sus manos a sus bolsillos y le sonría tímidamente—, en verdad, lo siento, no recuerdo muy bien que paso.

Ella asintió mientras sus manos se juntaban delante de ella.

—Yo tampoco recuerdo bien que paso, esperaba preguntarte lo mismo — su comentario con un toque sarcastico, la respuesta de Steve solo una leve sonrisa —. ¡Como sea! la hemos pasado bien, ¿verdad? — intentó desviar la tensión entre ellos, pero en realidad, recordaba como eran los labios de Rogers cuando sin darse cuenta, se los estaba mirando.

Y se mordió el labio inferior cuando lo hizo.

Y negó con la cabeza ante esos pensamientos que no permitían concentrarse al cien por ciento, pero su sonrojo la seguía delatando. No podía negar que Steve era atractivo, y besaba genial, pero ella hacia su trabajo, pero... pero...

—Oye Natasha, si no tiene planes, después de aquí..., ¿quisieras ir a cenar? — preguntó él tímidamente.

Ella relajo las facciones de su rostro, suavizo su mirada al mismo tiempo que sus miradas estaban conectadas.

¿Qué le iba a decir?

"Todo depende de si tu amigo sale vivo o muerto de aquí, Steve."

—Bueno..., yo, estaré ocupada luego, m-me voy a ver con una amiga — mintió, pero no podía decirle la verdad, le sonrió con una disculpa—. Lo siento, quizá mañana.

Él asintió.

—Lo entiendo, no te preocupes — su voz se escucho en un hilo apenas, y estaba por hablar de nuevo, cuando el organizador de la exhibición salió para anunciar que ya podían entrar y sentarse.

Entonces Steve, hizo un ademán, para que ella ingresará primero, y Nat asintió.

Repaso con la mirada todo el lugar, el espacio era para al menos unas 200 personas, no más. Asique sería rápido encontrar a James o a Wanda.

A Barton lo encontró enseguida, pues, el Dr. Ferdinanz estaba parado sobre un pequeño escenario y ya se encontraba cerca de él, a su lado, había una especie de capsula conectada a unos cables y unos tubos.

Respiró hondo de solo pensar que ahí podía caber una persona. Hubo un breve asentimiento de cabeza entre ellos, lo menos notable posible. Ella se sentó muy cerca del escenario, y a su lado se sentó Steve, realmente su respiración se había acelerado al sentirlo tan cerca, e intentaba mirar hacia cada rincón del lugar.

¡Mierda! Steve tenía un aroma fresco y rico, un aroma que no le permitía concentrarse bien.

Barnes estaba a unos metros de ellos, parado cerca del escenario, casi pisándolo, y Natasha no le sacó la mirada de encima, Rogers advirtió sobre eso, siguiendo la mirada de la colorada hasta Barnes.

¿Para que mentir? Le molestaba, pero, ¿qué podía decir?

El hombre, alto, canoso, de medio peso, rosando los sesenta años, empezó a hablar, francamente, Natasha se desconectó del discurso, sin embargo, ella seguía vigilando por el rabillo del ojo a Barnes, cada cierto momento miraba para saber si él se movía de ahí.

En el momento en que el hombre llamó a un sujeto de prueba, éste llegó hacia él, lo metieron dentro de la capsula, y la cerraron. Luego el doctor dio las indicaciones especificas para que la maquina se activase. Dentro del lugar, se podían oír los gritos desde la capsula, eran gritos de dolor, y el doctor le habló, cerciorándose de que el hombre estuviera bien, el hombre pidió continuar a pesar de los gritos.

Cuando el proceso terminó, la capsula se abrió, el hombre que había entrado antes, era menudito, no se parecía al que acababa de salir, un hombre corpulento y más alto.

—... y ésta, es la máxima evolución humana del universo — canturreo el doctor mientras señalaba al sujeto de prueba, pero éste frunció el ceño, empezó a tener comportamientos hostiles, golpeando al doctor directamente, provocando un rotundo grito entre la multitud, Clint le disparo en la rodilla directamente y el hombre se calló en el escenario.

Entonces Barnes corrió hacia el mismo, hasta llegar a la capsula, Natasha se puso de pie inmediatamente, corriendo hacía él, saltó encima, y le hizo una llave con las piernas para tirarlo al suelo, Wanda se sumó a ella cuando la colorada lo tiró al suelo, y su compañera le apuntó con la pistola en la cabeza.

—¡Todo el mundo evacúe! —gritó Clint, al mismo tiempo, apoyó al doctor contra una de las paredes, tomó su pulso, y verificó que el hombre estuviera bien, mientras sacaba un intercomunicador y pedía por urgencias.

Visión llegó frente a él.

—Todo despejado.

Clint asintió.

Aunque no estaba todo tan despejado..., Steve se había escondido en un cuarto que había al lado del escenario para ver todo.

¿Asique Natasha era una espía?

No supo si sentía decepción, rabia, enojo, pero sobre todo, por su amigo Barnes, y por ella...

Continuará.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Confesión

Capítulo 9

Steve estaba preparado para salir de ese cuarto en cualquier momento con su arma reglamentaria si era necesario. Solo podía escuchar entre la puerta semiabierta algunas palabras como "robo de suero" y "te lo quieres infiltrar". Solo escuchaba la voz de la otra mujer que no era Natasha.

Por alguna razón, no quería pensar que esa mujer había flirteado con él para sacarle información... pero no podía pensar en otra cosa, pues su amigo estaba en el medio de toda esa gente. Se sacudió la cabeza, tendría tiempo para pensar en eso después, por ahora, el objetivo era rescatar a su amigo, o al menos sacarlo de ahí y entregarlo a sus superiores como sea.

Luego pensaría en Natasha, ya le había volado suficiente la cabeza como para perder los estribos de una buena vez con eso.

Clint tomó el cabello de Barnes con brusquedad y lo tiró hacia atrás, James gritó de dolor.

—¿Con quién trabajas? — le interrogó, él le habló en el oído con tono amenazante. Natasha estaba delante de él.

—Eres una perra — escupió James contra la mujer de cabello rojo, ésta le apuntó seriamente el arma directamente a su frente, pero la mano de Clint la frenó de querer disparar.

—No vale la pena que lo hagas. Tenemos que entregarlo como nos ordenaron, y vivo.

Natasha protestó. Luego James miró a Wanda con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Me engañaste! — la mujer deslizó su mirada hacia otro lado—. Me sedujiste, te acostaste conmigo, y me vendiste, y estabas en complicidad con aquella— se refería a Romanoff.

—¡Callate! No te soporto — Barton volvió a tirar de su pelo para que realmente se callara—. Dinos, ¿quién trabaja contigo?

—Nadie más, y si lo hubiere, nunca les diría — le respondió entre dientes, lo miró enojado.

Un grupo comando llegó en ese momento para darles apoyó, para esposar a Barnes y llevárselo mientras el hombre se iba a lo gritos jurando vengarse. Wanda decidió escoltarlo.

Natasha y Clint se quedaron de pie, luego, el halcón pidió ayuda para el doctor Ferdinanz. Nastasha alegó que quería tomar aire.

Cuando salió, no imagino que alguien la estaba siguiendo, honestamente, sus planes se vieron frustrados, sobre todo porque tuvo que trabajar en equipo, que es algo que nunca le gustó, y también, le quedo un mal sabor de boca sabiendo que Steve la había visto revelarse.

¿Qué pensaría de ella? Seguramente estaba muy decepcionado, seguramente estará pensando muchas cosas horribles, y no lo culpaba. Ella fue entrenada para ser un monstruo con el resto de los mundanos.

Por otro lado, tenía ciertas ambiciones con el suero del super soldado, y aunque ella pagaría con su cabeza el robarlo, no tenía dudas que podría ser una mujer muy fuerte.

Llegó a un patio donde había una fuente con agua, por suerte, no había gente en el edificio. Sacó su caja de cigarros, y se encendió uno, luego le dio una larga calada. No era una fumadora compulsiva, pero hacer eso después de una misión tan tensa, le calmaba los nervios.

Por detrás, alguien la tomó del brazo y la arrastro hasta otro salón más cerrado. Con sus dedos, le dio un tincazo a su cigarrillo, y la acorraló contra la pared.

—¿Qué haces Natasha, o mejor dicho, Natalia? — la voz de esa persona se le hizo muy familiar, y aun no lo había visto porque todo había sido muy rápido, se encontró con los ojos celestes del rubio, y se estremeció, a pesar de encontrarse en una situación complicada, el capitán estaba muy cerca de ella.

Luego cayó en cuenta que la había llamado por su nombre real, ¿en qué momento se descuidó?

—Steve, yo... yo puedo explicártelo — Natasha intentó tranquilizarse al hablarle. Rogers no demostró intensiones de que fuera lo contrario. Ella tomó aire, y una vez que él se aseguró que ella no iba a escaparse, aflojó su agarre hasta soltarle.

«—No sé como decirlo — nunca se había sentido así, pero con Steve se sentía como si las palabras desaparecieran de su mente.

—Tengo todo el día para que me lo expliques — le respondió con soltura y tranquilidad.

—Tu amigo, Barnes, se enteró sobre el suero del super soldado y planeo robarlo, de hecho, tú lo viste —le dijo en un tono como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste? Yo podría haber ayudado — ella se quedó petrificada.

—No puedo decirte algo que es confidencial, pero además, ¿me hubieras creído siendo una desconocida? — la pregunta le hizo tambalear.

Él sonrió, llevó sus manos a su cintura y miró sus pies.

—Creo que tienes un punto ahí — le respondió él, volviendo su vista los ojos verdes de Natasha—. Trabajo para fuerzas especiales, podría haberte ayudado.

—No quieren llamar la atención — ella se separó un poco de la pared, imitó el mismo gesto de llevar sus brazos en jarra—. Pero... hay algo que no me cierra.

—¿Qué? — preguntó extrañado.

—¿Tú...— sus mejillas la traicionaron, haciéndole notar su sonrojo—, tú me drogaste, a-anoche? — preguntó con vergüenza.

Él entrecerró sus ojos.

—No, yo no... — entonces se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió anoche—. ¡Mierda! — exclamó—. Entonces, Barnes tuvo que haber puesto algo a mi bebida, porque no tengo otra opción para pensar.

Ella asintió unas cuantas veces, Steve empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, y ella no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, pero se animó...

—¿Recuerdas... que paso anoche? —Steve se detuvo y se volteo a verla seriamente ante la pregunta.

—Recuerdo... un poco — su respuesta fue tímida, recordaba vagos detalles, pero no deseaba hacerla sentir incomoda.

—Anoche, nosotros... estuvimos juntos — solo pudo decirle, sin mirarla tampoco.

—Entiendo... — ella se quedó en silencio por un momento, mirándose las manos—. Bueno, eso para mí... no fue trabajo — le confesó con sinceridad. Él la miró con algo de ilusión—. Pero... — aclaró rápidamente —, quiero terminar con ésta misión... luego de eso... no me molestaría... ya sabes — declaró finalmente.

Rogers se acercó a ella, pero apretó sus puños, sin saber si darle un beso en los labios o no.

—Estoy dispuesto a cooperar, Nastaha.

Ella se sorprendió, pero le devolvió una sonrisa.

—Bueno... en ese caso, hablaré con mi compañero.

Steve asintió estando de acuerdo. Y al menos, no se había llevado tremenda decepción, después de que dejaron claras sus intenciones.


	10. Capítulo 10: Nueva Traición

—Entonces, ¿usted no sabía nada Rogers? — Clint Barton le interrogó en el asiento trasero del auto, mientras llegaban al edificio internacional de detención.

—Solo dime Steve — el capitán intentó sonar amigable, pero Clint no cambió su mirada hacia él—. James Barnes jamás me había dicho algo sobre su intención.

Natasha confiaba en él, por alguna cuestión que desconocía, tenía la sensación que ese hombre, estaba diciendo la verdad.

—¿De verdad? — Barton arqueo una ceja incrédulo.

—Lo digo enserio — Steve se puso serio ante el tono entre acusador y desconfiado de su interrogador.

Entonces Clint solo asintió, tratando de confiar en la palabra de ese hombre, pero seguiría siendo sospechoso, además que sus altos jefes interrogarían.

XXX

La bruja escarlata, como era apodada en el ambiente, estaba vigilando la entrada donde tenían confinado a Barnes. El pasillo estaba liberado a su punto de vista, por lo que aprovecho enseguida para ingresar a la habitación.

James tenía las manos esposadas por encima de la mesa del interrogatorio, miró a la recién llegada con confusión y rabia acumulada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? —preguntó en tono burlón mientras la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

Ella seguía seria mientras cerraba la puerta, y apoyaba su espalda en ella.

—En realidad, vengo a sacarte.

— ¿Sacarme? — Repitió incrédulo—. ¡Vamos! No jodas— James se rió, le parecía una estupidez lo que estaba haciendo esa mujer.

Pero ella en ningún momento dejo de verle, de hecho, se cruzó los brazos y se irguió, a lo que Barnes tuvo que rectificarse mentalmente.

—Tú no eres el verdadero culpable— ella se giró un poco para quedar frente a él —; ¿o creíste que no me di cuenta que "Hawkeye" fue quién te vendió?

Él abrió los ojos como platos, apretó sus labios y frunció el ceño.

—Ese hijo de…

—Pero ahora no es momento, debe decidir, sí quieres que te saque de aquí, volveré en dos horas, pero si prefieres ir ante la CIA y todos los federales, es tu decisión final — ella se volteó para tomar el picaporte, y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, la voz de Barnes la detuvo.

— ¿Y qué pasará contigo? — preguntó, sus miradas se encontraron.

—Bueno…, no me importaría hacer por una vez, algo que no quiero — le sonrió con tristeza —. Creo que muchos estaban detrás de ese suero, asique… me da igual, yo también lo quiero.

—Está bien, pero no quiero meterte en problemas — dijo más calmo al mismo tiempo que sus facciones se suavizaban.

Ella asintió, como si no le diera importancia a ese asunto.

—Volveré en dos horas — y se retiró del cuarto finalmente. Barnes se quedó algo confundido, pero sonrió ante la idea de ser prófugo de la justicia.

XXX

El teléfono de Natasha sonó. Barton aún seguía absorto en el interrogatorio a Steve Rogers, por lo que ella se sorprendió al ver el remitente de llamada, por lo que se alejó un poco de la conversación que llevaban en el auto.

— ¿Qué quieres?— no le habló de mala gana, pero se le hacía muy raro, y ella por lo general, desconfiaba de estos movimientos raros.

— _No me menciones —_ respondió la otra espía.

—De acuerdo— murmuro, volviendo su vista a Clint, que no la estaba viendo.

— _Hay algo que tienes que saber, y debes ser discreta —_ la discreción le sobraba.

Mientras tanto, y aunque no lo pareciese, Rogers había visto las actitudes de la espía, y de alguna manera, pudo leer que necesitaba hacer tiempo, asique continuo hablando con Clint.

—Desconocía totalmente ese lado de mi camarada, y no esperaba eso de él, puesto que siempre fue alguien de mi confianza en el servicio, aunque me gustaría colaborar con ustedes, también quiero saber si es posible que lo lleve yo mismo a E.U.A.

—Eso ya no depende de mí — respondió Clint mirándolo con desconfianza —. Cuando lleguemos a la oficina especializada, deberías solicitar el permiso, pero dudo mucho que te lo permitan. Él cometió un delito grave, además, de que alguien le debe de haber informado sobre éste suero.

—Comprendo la situación a la perfección — respondió Steve, miró por un segundo a Romanoff, que ésta corto la comunicación quién diablos sea—. ¿Todo bien Nat?

Ella titubeo un poco antes de responder, lo que llamó la atención de Barton.

—S-sí, todo bien. Solo que… hubo un problema en el hotel, y debo-debemos volver enseguida — sus ojos pasaron de Steve a Barton.

—¿Cuál fue el problema?

—Robaron los registros de entrada y salida, y tenemos que registrarnos de nuevo, y solicitar a la oficina de la KGB que envíen la boleta de pago, ya sabes, toda esa burocracia— dijo ella finalmente, esperando que al menos cuele.

Clint sopló, largando aire por las fosas nasales, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.

—Si no queda de otra, los llevaré de vuelta a su hotel, de todas maneras, los estaré esperando para que hagan sus trámites tranquilos, yo tengo que atender otros asuntos — respondió, luego le pidió al chofer que diese la vuelta hacia el hotel.

Hubo otra mirada de parte del militar aprovechando que Barton estaba ocupado, ella hizo otra, indicándole que se lo diría luego. Al menos, la mentira coló para hacer tiempo, tenía dos horas para distraer a Barton, y a su vez, tenía que dar aviso que al final, él había sido el traidor de la emboscada que pensaba hacer Barnes desde un principio.

También tenía que informarle a Rogers de la situación, ya que se trataba de su amigo, y de seguro no le gustara lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

XXX

N/A: No tengo perdón de nada, lo sé. Pero estuve algo bloqueada con esto, pero ahora, el rumbo de la historia va a cambiar drásticamente, asique espero que les guste este nuevo giro de eventos.

¡Gracias por leer, y saludos a mi Team Romanogers!


	11. Capítulo 11 - Fuga

.

—¿Se va a escapar? — Rogers miró sobre su hombro al hacer esa pregunta discretamente. Natasha, lo miró de reojo, y el rubio volvió la mirada en ella —. Entonces, Barnes se irá con esa chica, ¿verdad?

—Así es — ella fue discreta también al hablar—. También debemos tener cuidado con "Hawkeye"; al parecer, él le vendió la información a tu amigo, y estamos en un dilema, entre salvarlo, y acusarlo, o detener a Barton.

¡Si que era un dilema!

—¡Muchas gracias, señorita! — dijo en un alemán con un fuerte acento norteamericano a la recepcionista del hotel, tomando las llaves de su habitación, y con un ademán de su mano, invitó a Romanoff acompañarlo, tenía que hacer una fachada para que Clint no sospechara de ellos—. ¿Y entonces, qué haremos, Nat?

Ella lo detuvo cuando estuvieron alejados lo suficiente para poder hablarse por fin de frente, sin reprimirse en absoluto.

—Bueno, no confío en _Sccarlett Witch,_ pero si no hay opción, deberíamos unirnos a ellos, ¿qué crees? — ella lo miró fijo a los ojos, incluso, estaban muy cerca uno del otro, Steve no se contuvo, le besó los labios con suavidad. Ya tenía día y medio que quería besarla nuevamente, porque a pesar de que también se sintió traicionado, y aún cuando había una buena causa para ello, esa mujer le estaba moviendo la estantería completa, y quería darse al menos cinco minutos para aprovecharlo.

Ella le correspondió cuando paso sus brazos por su cuello, poniéndose en puntas de pie para alcanzarlo mejor, aún a pesar de que el hombre se estaba inclinando, se seguía sintiendo la diferencia de altura, pero poco importó al profundizar el beso entre ellos, mientras que sus lenguas jugueteaban entre sus bocas, recorriendolas de punta a punta; sus suspiros se hacían oír, pero la falta de tiempo y de aire, se les presentó, largando gruñidos al aire cuando tuvieron que separarse uno del otro, se miraron fijamente. ¡Querían más!

—Terminemos con esto, porque ya no puedo alejarme de ti, y tú no puedes permitirme eso — confesó finalmente Steve. Ella medio sonrió, estando de acuerdo con eso, por lo que besó castamente sus labios.

—Entonces, hagámoslo — declaró ella, él asintió, y se separaron un poco, para poder planificar lo que harían… arriesgándose a todo o nada.

XXX

Las dos horas que Wanda había declarado pasaron sin pena ni gloria. Barnes estaba seguro que habían pasado, pues la alarma del edificio sonó alertando el peligro inminente, y se sonrió de lado al comprobar que ella decía la verdad, que lo iba a sacar de ahí, pero también pensaba en qué pasaría si esto fracasa.

Seguía con sus manos esposadas sobre la mesa, ruidos en los pasillos de corridas se oían fuertemente, unos cuantos disparos, y la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a Wanda con un arma en la mano izquierda, se acercó al prisionero, y lo desposó en un instante con un juego de llaves que ya llevaba en la otra mano.

—Pensé que te habías olvidado de mí — comentó sarcástico James cuando se tocó las muñecas, éstas estaban dormidas y marcadas, por lo que necesitaba un momento para sentirlas mejor.

—Para nada cariño, ahora vámonos, antes de que vengan más guardias de seguridad a buscarnos. Tenemos punto de extracción en una hora.

—¡Wow! Hasta organizada… — él sonrió cuando se puso de pie y la miró. Ella devolvió el gesto, poniéndose en guardia con su arma, y le indicó que caminara detrás de ella.

—Sí, toma esto — ella sacó otra arma del liguero de su pierna, y se lo entregó —. Cúbreme, y con suerte, saldremos convidas.

—Déjamelo a mí — su tono de voz fue arrogante y salieron de allí.

XXX

Volvieron al vehículo nuevamente, sonreían como si nada sucediera, ingresaron al mismo, y Clint seguía trabajando en su computadora. Justo el teléfono sonó cuando exclamó a medias:

—¡Se tardaron dos horas…! — atendió con el ceño fruncido —. ¿¡Cómo sucedió eso!? Ya vamos para allá— cortó bastante serio y miró a los otros —. Barnes se escapó con una cómplice, pero no logran identificarla, porque al parecer, alguien de adentro cortó las conexiones de las cámaras de seguridad al momento de su fuga.

El auto aceleró demasiado. Esa era la señal de Steve y Natasha.

—¡Qué mal! ¿Será que tiene cómplices? — comenta Rogers, fingiendo algo de decepción. Clint lo observó desconfiado, y antes de que pudiera emitir algo más, Natasha le golpeó en el cuello, dejándolo _knock out_ por completo.

—¡Ahora, Steve! — le gritó Natasha, mientras amarraba las manos y los pies de Clint Barton en el asiento trasero. El hombre se tiró hacia los asientos de adelante para manipular el volante desmayando en un santiamén al conductor. Steve ni se molestó en querer cambiar lugares con Natasha, por lo que la dejó a cargo de los dos desmayados hasta llegar al punto de extracción—. Tenemos que llegar al punto donde quedamos.

—Sí, quedate tranquila — él la miró por el espejo retrovisor, y notó una sonrisa en ella; ¿se estaba enamorando?

XXX

Aún no llegaban, y no sabían por cuanto podían retener al halcón y al conductor del vehículo. Steve Rogers caminaba de una lado a otro.

—Harás una zanja si continuas así… — se queja Romanoff apoyando su espalda contra el vehículo.

—Estoy un tanto nervioso, porque seré un prófugo de la justicia; y se están tardando mucho. —Steve se detuvo para mirarla, y luego continúa caminando en línea recta de un lado a otro.

Una camioneta con el logo de la CIA llegó a las apuradas, con las ruedas chirriando casi; la puerta corrediza del medio se abrió, dejando ver a Wanda asomarse.

—¡Vamos, suban! Tenemos que irnos pronto — por lo que aquellos dos, sin dudarlo, subieron con algunos bolsos que tenían del coche anterior.

Wanda cerró la puerta, y James arrancó el vehículo a toda marcha. Steve se fue a sentar con él, que éste, estaba vestido con un uniforme militar camuflado. Wanda por su parte, le dio una vestimenta similar a Nat, ya ella estaba disfrazada de la misma manera, y le revoleo otro par a Rogers.

—No puedo creer que el gran Steve Rogers, este cometiendo traición a la patria — Barnes no lo miró, pero sonrió mientras miraba al frente, por lo que su amigo rubio, también lo hizo.

—En realidad, tienes que importarme demasiado para hacer esto— respondió en su defensa.

—Ó te importa ella… — agregó con picardía, ganándose un codazo en su brazo.

—No sabes de lo que estás hablando, además, en ese caso, tú estarías igual — Steve sonó divertido, refiriéndose a Wanda, por lo que James no pudo replicar ésta vez, y solo se río.

En la parte de atrás, las chicas tenían que planear a donde ir ahora que se habían convertido en cómplices de fuga de Barnes, además de que Clint, no tardaría en encontrarlos a todos ellos, por otro lado, Maximoff se encargó de acusarlo antes de fugarse del edificio con James, pero no estaba segura de su proceder.

—De veras, no creí que harías esto — comenta Nat. sentada en el asiento largo de la parte de atrás de la camioneta, mientras ve a Wanda mirando hacia James, ésta le devuelve la mirada un tanto confundida.

—Yo tampoco, pero algo me dijo que tenía que hacer esto, y también… me toma por sorpresa que traiciones a los tuyos… ¿sabes que te ejecutarán si te encuentran, verdad?

Natasha miró a su compañero Steve.

—Antes me importaba…, pero ahora — Nat sonríe, y conecta su mirada con la de su compañera —, ahora ya no.

Las dos asintieron, estando de acuerdo, y planificando la fuga.

XXX

N/A: ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que no me haya quedado corto, tengo muchas cosas para desarrollar en ésta segunda del fic, y espero que me quede bien.

Mucho amor para todos, disfruten de Captain Marvel, y amor a mi #TeamRomanogers.


	12. Capítulo 12: Empezando de nuevo

Capitulo 12

.

Wanda Maximoff tenía la suerte de tener contactos que la ayudaron a ella y a sus compañeros de fuga a refugiarse en un hostal de medio pelo, en una ciudad poco conocida y habitada en el sur de Alemania.

Se las habían arreglado para camuflarse entre la gente, conseguir dinero, comprar provisiones para sobrevivir mientras buscaban la solución para salir del país de alguna manera y poder cambiar sus identidades.

Steve tenía un amigo en Bélgica que había sido amigo de él de su infancia, Sam Wilson. Él le había dicho que tenía los medios necesarios para sacarlos de allí, pero tardaría unos días. Por su parte, Natasha Romanoff era la única de los cuatro no conseguía absolutamente nada porque ella se manejaba de manera solitaria.

Le tocaba a ella hacer guardia mientras los demás dormían; ella estaba lista con su arma por si fuera necesario; se asomó a uno de los ventanales que tenían en el cuarto, se prendió un cigarro, y le dio una calada mientras observaba la lúgubre calle bajo la luz de la luna. Lo malo de ese lugar, era el viento que soplaba fríamente, curiosamente, sus cabellos se alborotaron al compás del mismo, pero el lado positivo, era que su zona estaba bastante despejada de población, y era probable que no los reconocieran, pero tampoco debían confiarse por mucho tiempo.

—Se te quemara el cerebro si piensas mucho. — James apareció a su lado, apoyando sus brazos sobre el barandal del ventanal, mirando hacia la calle como lo estaba haciendo ella.

—Ja, ¡que chistoso! — respondió con tono irónico —. Y no te me aparezcas más así de golpe, James.

—Bucky, solo dime Bucky, ya dejemos las formalidades. — él sonríe un tanto coqueton, y la colorada arquea la ceja un tanto confundida, pero asintió.

—¿No puedes dormir? — pregunta Natasha mientras le da otra pitada al cigarro y luego lo apaga aplastando la colilla contra el piso, se abraza a sí misma mientras el frío remeda hacia su cuerpo, empieza a moverse para no perder el calor corporal.

—No duermo desde que llegué de Estados Unidos— se ríe como si el asunto de su insomnio fuera lo más divertido—. De hecho, si quieres descansar un poco, puedo tomar tu guardia, no me molestaría hacerlo.

—Iré por café. — comenta ella pasando por alto la propuesta de irse a dormir. No era que no quisiera, honestamente su cabeza de tanto pensar, no le daba espacio para descansar correctamente. Se detuvo al ver a Steve dormido profundamente, y notablemente cansado antes de irse a la sala común..

James por su parte, espero a que la muchacha llegase con un termo de café caliente y bien fuerte, junto dos tazas, se sentaron en el suelo mientras compartían el resto de la noche en conversación trivial. Al amanecer, era el turno de Wanda, por lo que James decidió despertarla, y Natasha por su parte, decidió acostarse junto a Steve, que éste al sentir su presencia, inmediatamente la abrazo mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

XXX

Eran las diez y media de la mañana. James les despertó a ambos para ir a desayunar a la sala común del hostal, para luego continuar con el siguiente paso.

Nastasha y Steve se encargarian de comprar el almuerzo para el mediodía, y el capitán aprovecharia para intentar comunicarse con Sam, para saber si obtuvo novedades, Wanda y James se quedaron para cuidar la habitación… o bueno, eso decían ellos; por lo que los primeros dos, decidieron darles su espacio.

Llegaron a un teléfono público, y la mujer dejó que su compañero hiciera lo suyo de mientras mantenía la guardia alta. Al cabo de un rato, el hombre cortó el teléfono,y salió de la cabina, encontrándose nuevamente con Natasha.

—¿Todo bien Steve? — pregunta ella, su capucha cubría parte de su rostro, por lo que para mirar con mayor atención, tenía que girar panoramicamente.

—Tengo buenas noticias, Sam me dijo que ya consiguió transporte, y si todo marcha bien, éste fin de semana nos espera en la frontera para poder salir de aquí— comenta mientras la mira de frente, sus dedos se entrelazan, sus ojos no cortan en ningún momento su conexión. Ella suspira, todo había cambiado… incluso ella.

—Es una buena noticia — halaga ella con un sonrisa ancha—. Ya me esta cansando un poco ser fugitiva — comenta ella sin soltar las manos del otro, pero bajandolas a la altura de sus cinturas.

—Lo sé, a mí también, pero de alguna manera, tendremos que safar de esto.

Acto seguido, Steve besa a Natasha suavemente en los labios, sus dedos sueltan las manos de su amante para tomarla del rostro; el beso se vuelve candente pasando los minutos. Ella se detiene un poco para mirarlo.

—Lo mejor es que volvamos, Steve— sugiere ella, él está de acuerdo asintiendo, asique caminan de regreso al hostal tomados de la mano. No hablan mucho, solo lo suficiente, pero sobre todo por estar alertas.

Al llegar a la habitación que comparten, encuentran a James y a Wanda en una situación un tanto complicada y embarazosa, enseguida tuvieron que salir y contener las carcajadas.

—Hicimos mal en dejarlos solos — dice carcajeándose Steve.

Ella también se ríe al mirar al rubio, sus manos se volvieron a entrelazar, asique decidieron dejarlos solos mientras daban algunas vueltas por la zona y planifican el plan de escape.

XXX

N/A:

Si les soy sincera, éste capítulo lo tengo medio escrito hace dos meses, pero estuve muy bloqueada, y ahora con Avengers: endgame, el bloqueo fue mucho mayor, aun me afecta lo de Black Widow sinceramente (spoiler si no has visto la película), por lo que me disculpo si me ha quedado medio forzado los últimos párrafos, deseaba sacarmelo de encima, pero no podía, espero compensarlo con los siguientes capítulos.


	13. Capítulo 13 - Otro rumbo

p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"N/A: ¡Perdón por la tardanza! Lo aclaré muchas veces, y lo haré varias veces más si es necesario. Estoy con un gran bloqueo al punto que no he retomado todas mis historias. Asique voy escribiendo en mis flashes de inspiración, sin embargo, no pienso dejar nada sin terminar aunque me tarde milenios, en paralelo con mi vida horrible de adulto./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Perdonen los errores garrafales de algunas cosas, pero escribo cuando se me ocurren y a veces pasa tiempo cuando retomo el capítulo. Cuando repaso el capítulo para pulirlo puede que otras cosas se me pasen por completo./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Aclaro, nuevamente, que esto es un UNIVERSO ALTERNO, por lo que el canon no tiene mucho que ver con esta historia, solo tomo elementos tanto del comic como de las películas y salen estas cosas súper fumadas que no se a donde me llevaran./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;".../p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Capítulo 13/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Otros rumbos" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Clint aún seguía sentado en el cuarto de interrogatorios. Su jefe, el general Ross seguía dando vueltas en la habitación. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Ya se lo dije — declara el hombre blanco —. Pensé que Barnes estaba de nuestro lado, pero por lo visto, algo influyó en él. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /—Debe de ser su lealtad con Rogers. Es seguro que si él le dice "salta", James lo hará sin dudarlo. —el hombre llevaba sus brazos por detrás de su cintura./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—O quizá, se dio cuenta que lo estábamos usando, el lavado de cerebro no fue suficiente.—interviene de nuevo Clint, intentando desviar su "macana" a otro lado./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Como sabes, Clint. Tuvimos que pasar por un largo interrogatorio para poder sacarte de esas mugrosas oficinas y volver a HYDRA. Podría ser un riesgo dejarte volver a la misión —Barton estaba a punto de decir algo, pero Ross lo vuelve a interrumpir —. Sin embargo, es la última oportunidad que te doy para que puedas obtener un buen ascenso de una buena vez./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;""Ojo de Halcón" asiente ante el pedido tan duro de su jefe./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Prometo no fallarte esta vez. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Los cuatro profugos ya estaban en un vehículo, llegando a la frontera con Bélgica, tal y como Sam les había instruido. Quien manejaba era Steve. James iba como su copiloto, las mujeres iban en el asiento de atrás. Se dirigian a Essen, a una ciudad aledaña de la frontera entre Alemania y Belgica, y estaban seguros de que nadie los estaria buscando alli./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Sam y otro hombre al que no conocían, pero llevaba lentes, pelo corto y media en promedio 1.75 cm, los esperaron sobre una calle, en la que estaba ubicada un mini market. Steven saludo con un abrazo a su amigo Sam, un hombre de piel oscura./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Steve, él es mi amigo, Bruce Banner. Bruce, él es mi amigo, del que te hable.— ambos se saludan y hasta se dan la mano en fuerte apriete./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Mucho gusto — dice Rogers, el otro responde de la misma forma con "el gusto es mío"./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Sam, ¿cómo proseguimos desde éste lado? — pregunta luego Bruce./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Según unos informantes, ellos los están buscando. Asique por un tiempo, tendrán que moverse de lugar— informa Sam, mirando a los muchachos./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Steve y James se miran y asienten./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Haremos lo que nos digas — Natasha agarra la batuta esta vez, llevando sus manos en la cintura./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Cambiarán un poco su imagen. También sugerimos que no estén tanto tiempo juntos—Sam mira a Steve —. Tú puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"El rubio toma de la mano a Nat./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Ella… amm vendrá conmigo./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Sam le sonríe entendiendo un poco el gesto, hasta "picaron" de Steve y asiente./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—De de acuerdo. Y ustedes dos, Irán con Banner— señala a James y a Wanda—. Trataremos de llevarlos a Estados Unidos./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Los cuatro se asienten y luego se separan para irse por sus respectivos lados, antes se saludan con abrazos y prometen verse luego./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Sam, Steve y Natasha llegan a una casa, lo más alejada de la ciudad. Podría verse como un lugar seguro incluso. La zona es un poco más descampada, aunque con algunas casitas alrededor, lo que no lo hace tan llamativo./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Nat estaba como fascinada viendo el lugar, le parecía un lugar muy bonito y demasiado tranquilo, alejado de los ruidos molestos de la ciudad./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Tu casa es muy linda, Sam. — halaga ella con una sonrisa, mirando a Sam mientras los tres se bajan del vehículo y se meten a la casa./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Gracias, Nat — le sonríe —.Son libres de andar, siempre y cuando no se alejen por las praderas. Esa zona ya no es mía y podría ser un problema./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—De acuerdo, Sam — asiente el rubio—. Muchas gracias, por esto. Te debo una./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"El otro solo niega con la cabeza y procede a mostrarles un poco el hogar, les muestra incluso las habitaciones de cada uno, luego de eso, los deja estar tranquilos, para que se aseen cada uno por su parte y se relajen./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Un momento después, Steve salió por un cigarro al jardín. El sol se estaba poniendo. En parte le preocupaba dejar atrás tantas cosas, y todo el problema que se había generado simplemente, fue por defender y proteger a su amigo. Se sentó en un tapial color blanco cercano a la casa. Nat y Sam enseguida se empezaron a llevar bien. Se sintió contagiado por ese ambiente tan familiar y comenzó a sonreír al verlos tan a gusto charlando y riendo./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Suspiró y miró al cielo. Deseaba pronto volver a casa./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Steve… ¡Oh no sabía que fumabas! — su amigo morocho salió de la casa con la manos en los bolsillos y lo miro—. Te ves terrible. — comenta en tono irónico. El rubio se rió./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—No hemos dormido como por un mes, — se carcajea pensando que es cierto. Que vivir tensionado no fue para nada bueno./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Al menos podrás estar tranquilo ahora. — comenta el hombre con más tranquilidad./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Espero no causarte más problemas de los que ya debes de tener. — se disculpa Steve de manera inevitable./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—¡Nah…! esto para mí es una aventura y estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo — se posa a su lado y se cruza de brazos, señalando con su vista hacia la casa —. Por cierto, tu chica, es muy buena compañera./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Nat… ella es increíble. Aprendí a quererla tan rápido, que tengo miedo. —Steve hasta se sonroja sin darse cuenta, sonríe anchamente./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Sam arquea las cejas./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Se nota que ella también te quiere mucho. Se nota a grandes rasgos, Steve. Yo que tú, no la perdería de vista.— pone su mano en el hombro del capitán, con una sonrisa y mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Yo que tú, le quitaría sus ojos de encima — ambos se ríen, claramente era en tono de broma —. Temo que esto se termine pronto. Ella tiene que volver a Rusia, y yo a Estados Unidos. No creo que lo nuestro trascienda, sobretodo porque estamos siendo los más buscados de Europa./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Sin contar los conflictos que llevan sus países. Al menos que quieran ser prófugos por el mundo o algo así. Aunque ustedes, no fueron los malos de la historia. Según me han dicho, desde adentro de la agencia, han podido manipular la historia. Sería posible si el jefe de la operación no fuera tan corrupto./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Steve se enseria más./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Hay que llegar a él, y decirles la verdad. Clint fue quién también codiciaba ese suero. — Steve saca de su bolsillo del pantalón una bolsita con un líquido azul-celeste. Sam lo ve./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—¿Ese es el suero, no?/p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Sí — suspira nuevamente —. creo que hicimos tanto alboroto por esto./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Te corrijo. Solo ayudaste a tu amigo. Él solo fue una víctima./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Disculpen muchachos que los interrumpa—Nat se contonea mientras camina hacia ellos —. La cena ya está servida. — Nat no hace la vista gorda al suero, incluso es un poco lujuriosa al mirarlo./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—¡Oh! muero de hambre — dice Steve sin tapujos —. Siento que no he comido nada por mucho tiempo./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Tómalo como unas minis vacaciones. Al menos por aquí y ahora—comenta Sam mientras los tres vuelven a ingresar a la casa—, estarán tranquilos por un tiempo./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Habían terminado los cannolis de Natasha. Los tres hablaban de trivialidades mientras se reían. Tanto Steve como Sam halagaban la comida de la muchacha./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Hace mucho tiempo que no comia comida italiana. —De manera un tanto descortés, Sam se refriega su barriga./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Esto es más "italiano a la rusa". — Acota Steve, los tres se ríen al unísono./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Algún día me retirare del espionaje, y me pondré mi propio negocio. Ya está decidido.—Es la mujer quién comenta ésta vez./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—¿Tienes algo en mente, Nat? — pregunta Sam enderezandose./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Algo. Pero primero, quiero resolver este asunto. Quiero volver a Rusia sin problemas — mira a Steve. Ambos saben que en cualquier minuto, podría acabar su "aventura de amor"—. También me gustaría resolver otros asuntos. — ésta vez, y sin dejar de mirar a sus amante, de alguna manera, ella le expresa su deseo de estar con él de todos modos./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—¿Quién quiere postre? — es Sam quien corta el momento tenso, levantando los platos y llevándolos al lavavajillas./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Entonces, si quieres volver a Rusia, ¿no? — pregunta el capitán con suavidad pero sin dudas en su tono de voz./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Sí. Creo que es necesario Steve. Por un tiempo, tú querrás volver a Estados Unidos también. Pero eso no significa que tú y yo nos separarnos del todo. Significa que estaremos juntos nuevamente. Lo resolveremos eventualmente. Yo por mi parte, quisiera alejarme del espionaje, y para eso, tengo que volver a Rusia limpia./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Creo que me quitaran mi puesto de la milicia. O eso es lo que creo. —Steve se medio ríe, porque quitarle un puesto en la milicia implicaba perder privilegios, manchar aún más su reputación de lo que ya esta, y tantas otras cosas que no desea pensar./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Pero, si eso sucede, podemos unirnos a una asociación secreta, que trabaja de manera independiente de las Naciones Unidas. —Es Sam quien irrumpe con platos de helados y cucharas sobre estos— Ambos lo miran, y él se ríe —. Lo siento, no quise ser imprudente. Pero si están en problemas, puedo ayudarlos a conseguir empleo. —se sienta en la mesa y toma su cuchara mientras le da una probada al helado./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—¡Gracias Sam!, ya has hecho mucho por nosotros — le dice el rubio imitando el gesto de Sam./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Banner y yo estaremos para ayudarles./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—¿Y a quién conocen, que pueda tener una asociación secreta? — pregunta una Nat mucho más curiosa después de darle su cucharada de helado./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Sam sonríe de costado./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"—Stark… Tony Stark./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Ambos abren bien grandes los ojos al oír ese nombre./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"./p  
p dir="ltr" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Continuará… /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
